The invention relates to a breading machine for selectively dispensing a coating material or breading onto food products which may be coated with batter and breading before being cooked. More particularly, the invention is directed to a breading machine which may be readily converted between dispensing free flowing and non-free flowing coating materials as well as distributing a variety of coating material more efficiently so as to avoid a build up of coating materials within the breading machine.
In the field of large scale or commercial production of prepared foods, many food items are typically provided with a breading or coating prior to cooking. The coating materials are generally dry particulate materials of fine flour and/or seasonings, Japanese style or “J-” crumbs displaying a variety of irregular particle shapes and sizes, or meals, such as cracker or corn meals, which include hard and roughly spherical particles of various sizes. Each of the different coating materials has its own characteristics which affect their distribution and handling within the breading machine. Flour based coating materials which may be wheat or other grain flours include seasoning, spices, shortenings and other ingredients. These materials typically include particles having a fine, dust-like consistency which tend to pack or build-up causing bridging or blocking of the breading machine openings. Japanese or J-crumbs typically include modified wheat flour with small amounts of yeast, salt sugar, vegetable oils and other additives. The J-crumbs include particles which look like shredded pieces bread having particle sizes ranging from half an inch to fine, dust-like particles with a distribution of sizes in between. J-crumbs are not uniformly shaped, are very delicate, and may not withstand the rigors granular coating materials can endure. J-crumbs also self-bridge over larger openings more than other common granular coating materials.
In view of the different characteristics of the coating materials, breading machines are typically designed to handle an individual coating material. Alternatively, breading machines constructed to accommodate different coating materials often involve time-consuming and/or complicated processes to convert from dispensing one type of coating material to another. Large scale food producers desire a breading machine which can handle large volumes of food products while providing a breading or coating on both the top and the bottom of the food products. Thus, breading machines have become larger and more complex and are adapted to run at higher speeds for longer periods of time. Additionally, the handling of various types of coating materials requires that the breading machine distributes fine particles such as flours as well as J-crumbs without damaging the more fragile J-crumbs.
In order to distribute the coating material within the breading machine, one or more conveyors may be positioned within a hopper to sprinkle or spread the coating material onto a food product conveyed beneath an opening in the hopper. Generally, the conveyors are mounted in a fixed position within the hopper making removal or repositioning of the conveyors difficult. Thus, cleaning of the breading machine may be hampered due to the fixed location of the conveyors.
A common problem in the operation of breading machines is the bridging of coating material across openings within the breading machine which reduces and/or stops flow of the coating material. Such bridges or blockages necessitate shutting down the machine to clear the build-up and enable continued operation of the machine. This is particularly a problem when the breading machine is operated at higher speeds for breading a larger volume of food products. Frequent stoppages and/or complicated conversion processes reduce throughput of finished products and increase the costs associated with operating the breading machines.
In view of the above, there is a need or desire for a breading machine which is easily and rapidly convertible from dispensing one form of coating material to another.
There is a further need or desire for a breading machine having improved coating handling capabilities which reduce and/or eliminate bridging, build-up or blockage of coating materials with the machine.
There is a still further need or desire for a breading machine which may be readily cleaned.